Two Loves
by jonidep
Summary: Kaoru had an affair with Sano. Affair? Kaoru is single, so why should she feel guilty about it? It's not like Kenshin ever said that he loves her to her... or anyone else. Rated M just to be safe.


Kamiya Kaoru laid still on her futon, her eyes looking at the ceiling. It was probably still very early in the morning.

_This is not happening. _She thought to herself.

She closed her eyes, making a fruitless attempt to pretend that what she's been through now was a dream and opened her eyes again - only to be disappointed that all she faced was the same quiet night on her futon-.

It's not the night that matters.

It's the body who slept peacefully next to her. Naked.

And so was her.

She covered herself with the blanket, blushing furiously at the memory of the entire dirty thing she's done last night.

But once again, it's not _that_ she wanted to escape.

It's the growing guilty feeling to Kenshin. She felt like cheating on him, even though there's no official relationship between them. She took a glance at the gorgeous male who slept on his stomach; his face was innocent, betraying his behavior back then.

"Actually, your wave of thoughts disturbed my sleep," His husky voice suddenly echoed in the room. Kaoru gasped as the male opened his eyes, a set of dark brown orbs met hers. He smiled faintly, as if wanted to reassure her.

That it's going to be alright.

That the guilt will vanish and they could act like nothing happen.

But she knew, the assurance will never happen.

"Everything is going to be alright." He said, affirming his meaning. Sagara Sanosuke scooted closer to her before finally snuggling her. She felt like rebelling but his warmth enticed her in. She blushed furiously as she felt his thing touched her womanhood, the memories flew to her brain again, filling her. She moved uncomfortably against his hug.

And he _knew _it. Oh boy wasn't he a genius mind reader.

He started his maneuver by smelling Kaoru's neck and the blue haired woman had to bit her lips to hold back the moan wanting to escape her mouth. She didn't want to succumb into another of this.

Even though his movement promised her much ecstasy – like the one she had experienced last night -, she was determined to rebel against his temptation.

Again, he knew that. She could feel him smirked against her neck. He kissed it once and moved up so that his head was higher than her and hugged her close, once again.

"You take me for granted." Kaoru finally had the gut to say anything. Sano didn't respond, as if expecting her to say more.

"You made me do this to Kenshin." Now, she started accusing him.

"Oh great, who are you to him anyway?" He asked, mocking her. He had repeated those words so often before, which she still had no answer to even until now. And those very same words were partially the reason of why she finally let herself succumb to the wavy haired male's embrace last night.

Because she was nothing to Kenshin but the host of the dojo he stayed in.

Because both of them had never done something any normal couple would do. Not to mention _this_ kind of intimacy.

Because the only reason why Kaoru believed that Kenshin loved her was because he protected her. But she'd protect Yahiko. She'd protect Megumi. And yes, she loved them, but not in that way.

"I love him." It was all that she could manage. Sano let out something that sounds like a devastated sigh and she felt like hearing him saying 'then what are you doing here with me?' but silence was the only thing that enveloped the room.

"Sleep," He said that gently after a long moment of silence. Kaoru looked up to him, once more facing the gorgeous face of the male.

"Sleep so that by the time you're awake, this is just going to be a dream." He said.

Oh, how Kaoru wanted to believe him right now. He wiped his hand to her face, so that her eyes would close. She closed her eyes and snuggled to him closer, demanding for more warmth.

Darkness surrounds her.

The next morning, she woke up in her usual pajamas. She was not nude. She was alone. And there's not even a trace of the last night scent hung in the air. It felt like it really was a dream.

She was relieved. Probably she really is only dreaming. But then, something made her swallowed her own saliva. Her virgin blood on the sheet.

It was real.

She had failed. She had failed to protect her virginity for Kenshin.

But why did she have to protect it for Kenshin?

She's not sure about her current feelings anymore anyway, she maybe fell in love with Sagara Sanosuke as well. And he had proved it that the feeling's mutual last night. Kaoru blushed as she opened her room's door. The sight of Sano and Kenshin chatting about something while laughing together soon met her eyes. She felt her heartbeat fastened, but she didn't know to which man her heart reacted.

Oh boy, things are going complicated ~~


End file.
